CYBERSITH
by Berkmine
Summary: Just messing with the Empire. What can possibly go wrong? As the Ghost crew finds themselves something much deeper than they usually go with, one thing is for sure. Nothing will be the same again.


CYBERSITH

Note: This story will be focusing on Star Wars Rebels TV Show and slightly focusing on Star Wars 4, 5 and 6 film where the Rebellion is combatting Empire. I only own my OC's. All rights and trademarks belong to Lucasarts and Disney.

Chapter 1: Beggining of the End

Palpatine was peacefully sitting on his chair in his office at Corusant , currently in deep thought. He finally done it. The long last dream of the sith has been achieved. The Jedi order is broken, whole Galaxy was under control of his own newly formed Galactic Empire and other annoyences has been dealt and currently being dealing with. Everything was going exactly as he visioned… well except the condition of his new apprentice. Skywalker's recklesness almost costed in his life if it wasnt for him to find Skywalker on Mustafar. Not to mention in his horrible condition he lost so much potential to be his successor was enough to bring the Sith Lord 's mood down. Despite the cybernetic enchancments and a brand new life support suit Vader was far more inferior than his old self. Just he was about to get up his chair to take a walk to calm his nerves a call has been made to him. Which was odd because he cancelled all his appointments yet this call has been made **directly** to him. Not to his secretary. Curiosity got better of him and he pushed the accept button. His caller has a triangle like helment covering entirely his head with black glass covering the whole face.

" **I see the plan was a succes Lord Sidious"** said the stranger. His voice is heavily modified, making it sound more machine than a human.

"Indeed it is. With a couple of months all the resistance againts me will be destroyed." said Palpatine with a fake glee in his voice.

" **You sound upset"** the stranger said. **"Did something went wrong?"**.

"Skywalker" said Palpatine with a sigh "He almost got himself killed and now despite his modifications he is more than a machine than a worthy heir".

" **Modifications?"** said the stranger **"You should have brought him to me. I could make him better than his old self".**

"I prefer to have a apprentice rather than a mechanized pet" said Palpatine "Your understanding of 'improvement' is not maching with mine".

" **Yet the results were hard to argue with"** said the stranger " **You saw in first hand how my 'improvements' can do. In fact I am suprised you still didn't start to fund my…"**

"THAT will not happen. As much as I want to see my enemies get defeated by my forces your suggestion is just plain insane" cutted Palpatine.

" **Or maybe you are just afraid my creations will exceed you"** said the stranger " **I cannot blame you dough, they are far superior than ant Si…"**

"Why did you called me" cutted Palpatine as he stared the stranger in front of him with silghtly disgust.

" **Since your so called apprentice is still on his medical checkups"** the stranger started **"Perhaps you will let me test a couple of my new creations to secure the galaxy you like to have in your grasp".**

Palpatine thought for a second. Taking it for consideration. Then he calmy turned his head to stranger.

"I will consider your offer but until than I am afraid my answer is no" Palpatine said calmly.

" **Very well. I will keep you updated about my work. Until than farewell Darth Sidious"**

"Good and remember. You only have your work because I allowed you to have it Darth Enigma. Never forget that" said Palpatine with a hint of malice in his voice.

Darth Enigma said nothing as the connection has been cut between them. Palpatine decided it is a good time for a walk. Keeping resourceful people is good but only if they have one-hundered percent devotion to him. Otherwise their doing could lead to his undoing. Just as it did to his former master Dart Plagueis. He chuckled when he remembered how his old master , the Sith Lord known as making the ones closest to him immortal but not himself.

Suddenly this evening started to look much more joyful.


End file.
